Forgotten
by jessib91
Summary: Hi, my name is Ellie. To him I'm Elizabeth to anyone else I'm just plain Ellie. I still remember the day that he left me, the moment that he left and never came back. The day he left our home to go to on an NCIS job and never returned. Callen/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Ellie. To him I'm Elizabeth to anyone else I'm just plain Ellie. I still remember the day that he left me, the moment that he left and never came back. The day he left our home to go to on an NCIS job and never returned. The day my whole world fell to pieces. The day everything changed. The day I wasn't Elizabeth anymore. I hated being called that. Only he could call me that. I knew after today everything would change. I was going to see him again. For the first time in 6 years. I wasn't that same girl anymore, that naïve 26 year old. I remember the pain I felt that day and I knew I couldn't forgive him anytime soon. He left me with nothing. He left me broken and alone. Left me in so much pain I couldn't leave the house for 6 months after he left and now I was facing him. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't even sure I could do this. After everything I couldn't go back to being that girl. I couldn't break. I couldn't fall apart. But then what I wanted most was for him to see how much he hurt me when he walked out of that door. Once I got myself sorted out I moved house. I couldn't deal with the shadows of me and him. Seeing him everywhere killed me. I wanted nothing more than to scream right now. I made my way towards the OSP office. And was eventually met by Hetty Lange, she'd been at our wedding. She smiled a sad smile and I closed my eyes as a tear fell from my eye and down my cheek.

"Mrs Callen, its good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same Hetty, I really do."

"I know what you mean Elizabeth." She missed my shudder and carried on "I know its going to be hard for you. But this case is a big case. And you're the only person who can be trusted. Are you going to introduce me to your colleague?"

"Sorry Hetty, this is Inspector Kieran James from Witness Security."

"Nice to meet you ma'am, I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope." Hetty nodded "Follow me."

I nodded and followed her, Kieran looked over to me.

"You alright Ellie?" he asked.

I nodded and took a deep breath before stepping inside the office of special projects. I put my head down, mentally preparing myself for seeing him. Hetty led us into the ops area and I looked up catching a glimpse of G Callen my husband. I saw that familiar stance, the familiar hair, and it felt like nothing had changed. Hetty stepped forward as I gulped.

"Can I have your attention please? This case is bigger than we thought. Gerry Cairns was in witness protection when he was killed. He was about to give evidence against Lee Jacques one of the US Marshals 15 most wanted. Therefore can I introduce you to Supervisory Deputy United States Marshal Elizabeth Callen." Sam turned around in shock and I looked up with sad eyes. Callen didn't even react and that's what hurt the most. "and her colleague Inspector Kieran James of witness security." Elizabeth will be heading up this NCIS and US Marshal joint task force."

I put my best face on. This was business and nothing more. I walked to the front of the room and made eye contact with Sam who smiled sadly but I didn't want any pity. I was moving on with my life or so I thought. So I decided to just get through this as best I can. It was just like any other day right?

"Hi please call me Ellie, I don't want to tread on anyone's toes here but the reason I am here is because of my knowledge of Lee Jacques. Now I've been trying to capture this man for 4 years, he's slippery and quite often always a step in front of us. Fortunately for us Mr Jacques made a big mistake and left a witness at a mass killing. Gerry Cairns was a man he presumed dead having shot but lucky for us he made it and he agreed to testify however before he could Jacques got to his safe house and killed him. The problem is Cairns' safe house was just that, only 6 people knew the whereabouts of this safehouse. Three of these people were USM's, one of which was me and the three others were from NCIS. Therefore I think it is quite plausible we have a leak within one of the agencies. The reason I am here telling you this is because I want to find out who this leak is and NCIS has given you jurisdiction over the incident, however hiding the details which I have just told you. I am asking for your help on this."

"Mr Callen, I'd like you to partner Mrs Callen, Mr Hanna you're with Mr James and Miss Blye your with Deeks." Everyone had looks at us both when Hetty had said our names. I knew exactly what they were thinking, only G was oblivious.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt tears prick my eyes as I saw his reaction, one I'd always knew I was going to get. He looked at me questioningly. I tried to pull myself together. It took all of the strength I had to do so. I was a distant memory to him. Well hardly a memory I was someone who had been long ago forgotten. Only Sam had recently found out about me. I'd told him everything about my past with G. but I'd begged him not to say anything. About 3 weeks after the incident when G. was shot, I walked up to him and he couldn't remember me. There was no recollection. I tried for the next month but there was still nothing. It was then I was told to just give it all up. And I did. I couldn't take any of it anymore, the expectation, the dwindling hopes. It all hurt too much. Maybe somehow this was the way things were always meant to be and I hated that thought.

"Ellie, I'd like to take a look at that safe house. If it isn't any trouble?" G asked. It didn't sound right hearing him call me Ellie. He never had. He'd always insisted that Elizabeth was my name and that's what he'd always call me.

"Its no problem G." as soon as I said it I realised I'd slipped up. I shouldn't know that he is called G Callen.

**G. Callen POV**

She looked at me weirdly. Like she expected something more than the welcome she'd got and I couldn't understand. Couldn't quite comprehend what was going on. What I did know however is that something was going on with this lady. Something I couldn't quite put my hand on and I didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. I put that aside and eventually asked something relating to the case

"Ellie, I'd like to take a look at that safe house. If it isn't any trouble?" I asked

She jumped and looked at me as if I'd said something wrong. What was going on with this girl?

"Its no problem G." I looked over at her and raised my eyebrows. How could she know my name. She stared back wide eyed which made me even more suspicious of this woman.

"How did you?" I said as she cut me off.

"Know your name?" she said as I nodded "Hetty told me."

**E Callen POV**

"How did you?" He said as I cut him off.

"Know your name?" she said as I nodded "Hetty told me." I was amazed at how the lies just came to me. I really just wanted to tell him the truth. But it was no use. I already knew the result. It'd be exactly the same as all of the others.

"Do you want to drive?" I asked, remembering that he'd always been the one to drive.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer to drive." He replied.

"Ok, no problem, I'll give directions." I said.

We got into his car and I directed him to the safe house which was down on a quiet beach. Set away from the road. It was remote and I actually found the area it was in was beautiful , serene almost. I gazed out to sea as G. made his way inside. I turned and followed.

"Ok, the white spots show where Inspector Matthews and Inspector Clark were found dead, the red spot is where we found Mr Cairns. Security cameras A and B were both disabled"

I see him look up and over to the window and to the outside. He stopped still and I followed his glance, seeing exactly what he was looking at.

"A bullet casing. I don't know how Kieran missed that.

Maybe this could be our break. We drive back to the office of special projects with the bullet casing to update the others and find out what they know.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm on a roll lol! Hope you like the flashbacks!

_February 2006_

_I lay in bed, feeling the warmth of his embrace, feeling safe, content. G's arms are my home. I felt his breath on my neck, as he kissed it softly. I'd never though this day would come whilst I was being held in that damp, dark grotty basement. G had come to my rescue and here I was back in his arms exactly where I belonged. I turned over in bed and kissed his lips, I smiled into the kiss. I snuggled into his chest and fell into the best sleep I'd had in a long time. We awoke to a phone ringing. G. disentangled himself from me and picked it up. I sat up in bed watching him carefully. _

"_Callen" he listened to the guy on the other end of the phone._

"_Yeah, no problem I'll be there."_

_I looked into his eyes knowing exactly what was coming next, he was leaving me._

"_G. you're leaving aren't you?"_

"_Yeah but just for a little while. I'll be back."_

"_G. I'm scared. I've got a bad feeling about this. I don't want you to go. Please stay."_

"_Elizabeth, I wish I could stay with you like this forever. But I have to go to work."_

"_G. what If something bad happens. I can't lose you. I couldn't cope. I struggled when he had me in that basement. I thought I was never going to see you again and it killed me."_

"_Don't worry, you don't get rid of me that easy." _

_He hugged me tightly for what seemed like an age before letting lose and looking into my eyes._

"_Elizabeth Callen, I love you more than anything. Nothing is going to keep me from coming back to you."_

_Then he walked away leaving me standing in the bedroom, silent, stiff, just staring at the door he'd just walked out of. I finally snapped out of it and got in the shower, Boiling hot water dripping down on me, the steam rising around me. Tears left my eyes. I had a bad feeling about this. I didn't know why but I did. I got out of the shower and got dressed for work heading into the marshals office. My mind was elsewhere, it was on G. what was possibly this important. _

_April 2006_

_I was sitting at my desk gathering information on a wanted fugitive. When I saw her. Henrietta Lange stood talking to my boss, who looked at me in turn and I saw that look in their eyes. I just knew something was wrong. Tears started streaming, I ran to the ladies, I could feel the nausea, although this was normal, being 11 weeks pregnant. The vomit bubbled up. Hetty came into the toilets after me._

"_Are you ok Mrs Callen."_

"_Hetty, he's dead isn't he?" I asked in laboured gasps, I couldn't breath, my heart felt tight. How could I cope with this? Our baby wouldn't know its dad. He didn't even know about my pregnancy._

"_I'm not going to lie Mrs Callen, its not looking good. Mr Callen was shot and part of the bullet fragment has is in his brain. We don't know if he'll fully recover."_

_I fell back away from the toilet and I cried, hysterically. Hetty tried to help my walk but I couldn't even move. I didn't have the strength. I told him not to go. _

I opened my eyes and looked over to G. he smiled.

"We're here Ellie." He said as he pulled into the parking spot. I smiled with tears in my eyes.

"You ok Ellie?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired. I've been trying to get this man for so long." The man that shot G. and I'd do anything to get him. He took so much from me.


End file.
